


Simply One Hell of a Wingman

by demoncow97



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Barbatos suffers, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing an umbrella, Time to stack up the fanfic tropes, Yes the title is a Black Butler reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncow97/pseuds/demoncow97
Summary: Barbatos decides if neither Lord Diavolo nor Master Belphegor are going to confess to each other unprompted, then it is his duty to step in and assist.Surely one of the romantic tropes he read up on can do the trick?
Relationships: Barbatos & Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Simply One Hell of a Wingman

Barbatos was nothing if not loyal. His position demanded that of him, of course, but in the case of Lord Diavolo, Barbatos gave his loyalty of his own volition. It should, therefore, come as no surprise that Lord Diavolo’s wellbeing came before all else for Barbatos.

This wellbeing had originally referred to Lord Diavolo’s safety first and foremost. His lord’s enemies were his enemies, and Barbatos would not hesitate in the face of those who would threaten Lord Diavolo.

Success and comfort were next in line of what a butler in Barbatos’ position was to offer his lord. Proper meals, a clean home, and organizing his lord’s schedule were all duties expected of him. His place at his lord’s side was of surprise to no one, even in the most diplomatically demanding meetings.

Barbatos’ unwavering obedience was a given to ensuring safety, success and comfort for his lord, but what had become more and more important as the years passed was Lord Diavolo’s happiness.

Barbatos would never be presumptuous enough to refer to his lord as a _friend_ but his happiness was of importance to him and extended beyond what his position demanded of him.

It had only been recently though, in the centuries that he had known Lord Diavolo, that his endeavors to assisting in his lord’s happiness had extended to that of _romantic aid._

“Barbatos! You should have seen him today! He had the largest sweater on, and it was just too cute!” Diavolo said excitedly, tea spilling slightly from the cup in his hand.

Barbatos smiled.

“Would wearing a sweater to school not be a breach of the school uniform?” he asked conversationally.

“I… hadn’t considered that. But no matter! The sweater almost reached his knees, Barbatos! The assault on my heart was much more pressing than uniform protocol!”

“Of course, my lord,” Barbatos nodded in understanding.

This was not the first time a conversation of this nature had taken place. The topic of Belphegor had become commonplace around the Demon Lord’s Castle. More specifically, common around Barbatos.

In fact, Lord Diavolo could spend hours recounting stories about something as minor as the ‘cute’ sound of Belphegor’s sneeze to some scathing comment the demon had made which Lord Diavolo had found endearing.

Barbatos didn’t mind the extensive details and waxed poetry he heard about Belphegor daily, in fact he quite enjoyed it. His lord seemed happiest at these times after all.

But there was always one question that begged to be answered during these discussions.

“My lord, do you not wish to make your affections known to Master Belphegor? From what you have told me, I believe he would be accepting of them?” Barbatos asked.

It may be stepping out of line, but Belphegor made his lord so happy. So surely if they were to be together, this happiness would only grow?

Lord Diavolo only laughed sadly. “Oh no Barbatos, I couldn’t possibly. We’re finally friends, and I can’t risk going back to him hating me! Besides, as long as he’s at my side, that is enough for me.”

Barbatos bowed.

“Of course, my lord,” is what he said.

He would not push. He could not force Lord Diavolo to do anything he did not wish to. But… perhaps a little outside help would not be unwelcome? Nothing obvious of course, but with a subtle approach…

If Lord Diavolo did not wish to confess his feelings unprompted, perhaps it was only that the proper situation had not presented itself? Well, that was something Barbatos could easily remedy.

It had taken time to reach the level of competence he now possessed when serving his lord, and this would be no different. With a little research, Barbatos was sure he could fill this new role that Lord Diavolo required of him, even without the explicit order.

Safety, success, and comfort were ultimately just a pursuit of happiness. And if so much of Lord Diavolo’s happiness now came from Belphegor, then Barbatos would ensure that they would be happy together.

“Barbatos did I tell you about the little humming thing Belphie does whenever he eats something he really likes?” Lord Diavolo chirped, eyes bright once again.

Barbatos smiled.

And the sooner Barbatos could accomplish this self-appointed mission the better.

***

The amount of romantic literature and media Barbatos had consumed within the span of a week had been staggering, but not in the least tiring. The subject material was interesting enough and thinking of ways to implement the ideas kept his mind on task. Honestly, it was very difficult to tire Barbatos in any way. He served a very energetic Demon Lord after all.

But even with the sheer quantity of romantic tips and stories out there, it was simple enough to compile a list of overlapping situations and tropes that popped up throughout his research.

This list served as the basis for Barbatos’ plan for the coming weeks. He had back-ups for his back-ups, all having been successful manners of pushing two secretly willing parties together romantically, at his disposal. If the first worked, then all the better, but Barbatos suspected it wasn’t going to be that easy.

With this thought-process in place, Barbatos had devised something fairly simple for today.

He watched his lord converse amicably with Belphegor from a safe distance. Lord Diavolo full body laughed at something Belphegor said, while the other scowled in a way that was more pout-like than angry. They stood a reasonable distance away for two people having a normal conversation.

At least for now.

Barbatos approached casually, going unnoticed by the two who were much too engaged in their interaction to pay Barbatos any mind. Then when he was within range, Barbatos waited for his opportunity. It came reasonably quickly, with Lord Diavolo closing his eyes while he laughed once more.

In that split second, with Lord Diavolo unaware of his presence, Barbatos approached Belphegor from behind and gave the smaller demon a light shove with his gloved hands.

Belphegor, in no way prepared to be unexpectantly pushed, stumbled forward directly into Lord Diavolo’s chest.

Looking alarmed, Diavolo threw the book he’d been holding so he could catch Belphegor. The book, thrown with the full force of a panicked demon lord, went directly through the nearest wall. The force caused several picture frames to fall and shatter.

In contrast, Belphegor was caught and cradled with such care, as if one of the realm’s strongest demons would shatter on impact.

Barbatos, who had retreated behind a nearby pillar before getting caught, watched in anticipation at the interaction.

For a beat, the two just stared at each other. The tension was there, a perfect opportunity for either Master Belphegor or Lord Diavolo to do or say _something._ And for one exciting moment, Lord Diavolo did open his mouth, face genuine and expression fond, and so ready to open up.

But with a push from Belphegor the two were separated, looking flustered. Lord Diavolo laughed at the odd situation, but nothing more.

Barbatos watched the two go back to the conversation they’d been having, taking note of the failures in his plan. Clearly the exposure time needed to be longer to prompt either of them to offer up their innermost feelings. Well, it could have gone worse, he supposed.

If nothing else, the lingering look from Master Belphegor directed at his lord was a start.

Onto stage two.

***

Stage two was more demanding in its necessary prerequisites.

Luckily, the forecast for rain was not particularly far away, and the happenstance of _running into_ Master Belphegor and requesting he hand over the new school enrollment list to Lord Diavolo after school had been relatively simple.

Belphegor had grumbled somewhat, rubbing a tired eye, but had taken the papers from Barbatos before he could retract the request.

With the scene set, a heavy downpour causing demons left and right to sprint out of the school to avoid getting drenched, Barbatos quickly located what he knew to be Belphegor’s umbrella and took it, ensuring no eyes were on him in the midst of the theft.

It was not the most tasteful of tactics, but if it yielded results then the method was secondary.

And Barbatos was sure it would. Afterall, Lord Diavolo would easily relinquish his own umbrella to almost anyone in need, let alone the apple of his eye. That, Barbatos supposed, was the one hole in the plan.

If Lord Diavolo offered up his umbrella as a replacement for Belphegor’s missing one, then it would fall to Belphegor to assure that they _shared it._

That was the goal.

Sharing an umbrella would put both Lord Diavolo and Master Belphegor within close proximity and require an obvious care for the other’s well being. More importantly, it was a staple for new and old couples alike (or so Barbatos had learned). Surely the situation would invoke something within Lord Diavolo or Belphegor that would spur them into action.

Sadly, Barbatos had no way of watching the whole thing unfold without looking suspicious. He instead waited eagerly at the castle, keeping a warm cup of tea ready, as well as a hot bath and dry clothing prepared in case things didn’t go according to plan. Lord Diavolo coming home soaked was still very much a possibility.

Barbatos liked to hope it wouldn’t be the case.

These hopes, however, proved futile.

Lord Diavolo rushed into his home, dripping from head to toe.

“Welcome home Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos greeted with a smile despite his slight disappointment, holding a towel out to the demon.

“Barbatos you will not believe what happened!” Lord Diavolo responded so excitedly he didn’t notice the towel being offered his way.

“Oh?”

Barbatos felt oddly hopeful. Perhaps his plan had worked after all?

“I was getting ready to return home, when Belphie showed up with some documents for me, which was really kind of him, but he couldn’t find his umbrella anywhere,” Diavolo began to recount his tale. “So I offered him mine of course, and do you know what happened?!”

Barbatos nodded along with the story, drying Lord Diavolo with the towel since the demon seemed too enthralled in his story to do so himself.

“What happened, my lord?”

“Belphie said we could SHARE!” Lord Diavolo exclaimed loudly.

Pausing in his efforts to dry Lord Diavolo’s hair, Barbatos kept his face even, waiting patiently for a follow-up statement. Because if they had shared like Barbatos had intended, then why was Lord Diavolo so drenched?

“That was kind of him,” Barbatos commented. “However, it seems the umbrella did not quite serve its intended purpose.”

Lord Diavolo laughed at that, finally taking the towel in his own hand, and wrapping it around himself.

“Ah, yes well, that was my fault actually,” Lord Diavolo admitted.

Barbatos raised a curious brow.

Diavolo sighed in a rueful yet dreamlike way.

“I wanted to walk Belphie home first of course, and everything was going perfectly! My umbrella is not truly made for two people, so I initially held it mostly over Belphie, but he noticed and wasn’t impressed. So then he started walking right beside me! Barbatos, our shoulders were touching! However I may have been a tad distracted at how close he was standing and… crushed the umbrella handle… into pieces.”

“I see,” Barbatos said. “I am sure Master Belphegor did not mind too much?”

Or so Barbatos hoped.

“Well, he had a few choice words for me after he stopped laughing, but we had almost made it to the House of Lamentation, so it was nothing too disastrous,” Diavolo chuckled. “He offered me a new umbrella, but I declined. I had to thank the rain for this opportunity after all!”

Barbatos smiled before prying a little more.

“And did you two talk about anything else?” Barbatos prompted.

If it was even possible, Lord Diavolo lit up further. If he had miraculously dried off from happiness alone, Barbatos would not have questioned it.

“Of course I can give you all the details, Barbatos! Just let me put on some dry clothes and I’ll tell you everything over tea!”

Lord Diavolo rushed off and out of sight.

Barbatos left to fetch the tea he’d already prepared.

It took two hours of gushing from his lord for Barbatos to learn that no kind of confession had come out of the encounter.

However, apparently it _had_ convinced Lord Diavolo to start a collection of cute umbrellas to be kept at the school in case this should ever happen again.

An orange umbrella with fox ears had been his first purchase. Of many.

***

The ringing of his D.D.D. interrupted Barbatos from his current caretaking of the castle grounds. The familiar ringtone had him picking up after a single ring.

“Lord Diavolo, how may I assist you?” Barbatos asked into the receiver.

His lord had been called to a conference a couple hours away from his abode, leaving Barbatos to catch up on a few duties at the palace before joining his lord later. Usually Barbatos would be there at Lord Diavolo’s beck and call the entire trip, but Lord Diavolo had insisted he finish up his work beforehand.

It was very kind of his lord, especially since he was not actually behind on his duties at all. But coordinating for Belphegor to ‘win’ an exclusive tour of the observatory near where the conference was being held with accommodations at the same hotel was more challenging than he’d thought it’d be.

Convincing Lord Diavolo to suggest he and Belphegor share a suite hadn’t been overly difficult, but persuading the hotel to the rest of Barbatos’ terms had been less easy.

“Hello Barbatos. I just checked into the hotel with Belphie, and it seems there’s been a… mix-up with the room you booked?” Lord Diavolo sounded cheerful enough, but a frustrated voice in the background informed Barbatos that Belphegor might be less impressed by his ‘arrangements’.

“What seems to be the issue?” he asked despite knowing exactly what the problem was.

“Ah, you see it appears the room for the two of us only has one bed? And the rest of the hotel is fully booked, including all cots and mattresses,” Diavolo explained.

Good to hear the hotel had followed through on their negotiations. It could be intimidating refusing the prince of the Devildom after all.

“I see. My apologies for the inconvenience Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos replied. _It is for your own good my lord._ “I will attempt to fix the error as soon as I can. In the meantime, I’m sure Master Belphegor and yourself could share for a single night at the very least?”

“Yes of course!” Lord Diavolo said a little too excitedly. Then in a whisper, “Barbatos how vital is tomorrow’s meeting?”

“The first day of the conference will require little of your participation, my lord.”

Barbatos heard a clear sigh of relief.

“That’s good because I am unsure how much I will be able to sleep,” Diavolo admitted.

Barbatos raised a brow. Since when had his lord gotten so bold?

“If that is the case, be sure to treat Master Belphegor with care,” Barbatos said sagely.

The sputtering through the phone was incomprehensible for a moment.

“Barbatos you misunderstand! I meant that—No Belphie, everything is fine— Oh our room appears to be ready. I will call you later Barbatos. Let me know when you’re on your way,” Diavolo said before the call ended.

Barbatos smiled as he pocketed the phone.

He could only hope that with the number of times the ‘ _there’s only one bed’_ trope was used, it would be the one to get his lord and Master Belphegor together.

***

The bed had failed. Or at least it had failed in its intended goal.

It had however, succeeded in having a sleeping Belphegor cuddle up to Lord Diavolo throughout the course of the night, which had put Lord Diavolo in such a good mood that he had purchased the hotel room in memorandum.

So yes, Lord Diavolo now owned a singular hotel room which he had gifted Belphegor a room key to for any time he would like to use it. Barbatos was unsure of Belphegor’s reaction to this development, as the only time Barbatos had seen the demon, he’d been red in the face and avoiding eye contact with Lord Diavolo and himself.

This reaction had Barbatos initially believing that the magic of the ‘only one bed’ scenario had indeed worked. Unfortunately, Lord Diavolo had later laughed off the idea of their relationship changing during their night together.

So with another failure, Barbatos’ romantic trope list was beginning to dwindle somewhat in substance. There were limitless options, but many were simply impossible for Barbatos to accomplish.

Rooftop confessions were common, but relied too heavily on the two people in question, who in this case were masters in avoiding the topic of their developing feelings. Diavolo for fear of rejection, and Belphegor for reasons Barbatos assumed were linked to denial.

Secret admirer notes were well and good, but were of little use if it was Barbatos writing them. Even under a false name, there was no way to spin the story in a way that would work.

Spilling a drink on the pair seemed a highly viable option for a while. Lord Diavolo shedding his layers to reveal his impressive physical form, or even offering his jacket to a wet Belphegor both seemed like plausible ways to force the two closer together. However, with what Barbatos had already attempted, this method would be too subtle. There were no more realizations to be had. Barbatos was confident both Lord Diavolo and Master Belphegor understood their feelings for the other. It was just about getting these feelings verbalized.

However, there were still some remaining options on the list that held promise. One in particular stood out.

Barbatos had read about this one the most of all the romantic scenarios. In different contexts of course; sometimes it was an elevator, a game of seven minutes in heaven, a locker room, but they were all the same generally.

Locking two people who held affections for each other within a confined space for a long enough period of time was certain to yield results.

But Barbatos had quickly realized a few holes in this plan. The biggest of these issues being that there was no viable location that could actually imprison someone as powerful as Lord Diavolo.

Luckily after a few days of planning, Barbatos had figured out a way to make the whole thing work.

“The second floor’s supply closet has been cursed you say?” Diavolo asked curiously as he and Barbatos walked through the school halls.

“Yes my lord, it is a particular magic that the teachers have been unable to dispel,” Barbatos explained.

“Hmm, strange, but if I can help, of course I’ll try my best,” Diavolo nodded with a smile.

Barbatos returned the smile with a small one of his own.

Ah his lord, always so keen to help anyone to the best of his abilities, and yet just as easily did as he wished for his own amusement.

“I’m sure the janitors will be most grateful,” Barbatos said.

As they approached their destination, the smile on Diavolo’s face grew exponentially as he recognized a familiar face in the near empty hall.

“Belphie! What are you doing here?” Diavolo trotted over to the smaller demon, who looked similarly surprised.

Given that this was Belphegor’s usual route out of the school to play hooky (specifically on days when more than two quizzes were scheduled), it was not surprising to find Belphegor here. In fact, Barbatos had been counting on it.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Belphegor shot back sharply, with a tongue click that held absolutely no derision.

“It appears an enchantment has been put on the supply closet here,” Diavolo gestured to the closet in question. “I’m here to look into it.”

“What kind of enchantment?” Belphegor asked, trying to look uninterested.

“I’m not sure myself, I only learned of it a couple minutes ago,” Diavolo chuckled.

“So you have time to restock a closet in your already overloaded schedule? Are you stupid? This is why you never have any days off,” Belphegor scoffed. “Just get someone else to deal with it.”

“Oh, I don’t mind! But I appreciate the concern, Belphie,” Diavolo smiled softly.

Belphegor stared for a beat before turning red and muttering something about not being concerned.

Barbatos watched from the sidelines. The soft glee in his lord’s eyes, the way the corner of Belphegor’s lips strained so much to avoid smiling, it all painted a picture so clear that Barbatos could only chuckle at how the two before him refused to see it.

It was wonderful to watch, in a way, for someone to assert themselves as Lord Diavolo’s equal in a way Barbatos never could. His lord was his lord, and Barbatos wouldn’t want things any other way, but he was aware it changed the friendship between himself and Lord Diavolo. While Lord Diavolo gave him free reign to speak his mind, it was still not his place. But for another to speak so plainly to his lord, fearing not his power or lineage, and stay at his lord’s side regardless. For someone to be there purely out of love with no expectations on either side. That was something Barbatos knew Lord Diavolo wanted so desperately.

And it was something Diavolo deserved.

“Perhaps if Master Belphegor does not mind sparing a moment, he could take a look at the enchantment as well?” Barbatos suggested.

Diavolo’s eyes sparkled at the suggestion.

“I don’t—” Belphegor paused when he snuck a peak at Diavolo. “—Fine, but if I figure it out then I should get special credit or something.”

So both Lord Diavolo and Master Belphegor crowded towards the closet door, pausing to inspect the exterior for any signs of tampering. With nothing of note, Lord Diavolo slowly turned the door handle to peer inside until—

Barbatos unceremoniously shoved both of them into the closet.

Belphegor made an undignified noise and Lord Diavolo gasped in surprise. But Barbatos paid little attention to the thudding sounds of items falling, too busy activating the insignias he’d set up beforehand.

He hadn’t been lying about the enchantment, would not dare outright lie to his lord. He had just neglected to mention that it had been him that had placed them there. And that the enchantment in question changed the magical properties of the closet walls and door, making them equivalent to warp gates that would return those trying to leave directly back from where they came. Only when enough pressure was applied to the surface of course. There was no point in the ‘trapped in a confined space’ scenario if the two were two busy getting shot in and out of portals to focus on the other’s warm breath or quickening heartbeat.

Or at least that was what his research had told him.

“Barbatos are you out there?” Lord Diavolo called from the closet.

“Yes, my lord. Are you quite alright?”

Barbatos could hear cursing coming from Belphegor.

“I think so, but it appears we may be trapped. There is some strange spacial magic in here, which may have sucked us in here as well,” Lord Diavolo said.

“It is possible the two are connected,” Barbatos said.

There was some shuffling from within the closet, followed by a loud oof.

“Diavolo get off me! Why do you have to be so big?” a disgruntled Belphegor said.

“Apologies Belphie, it is quite the tight fit. I will try my best to make it comfortable for both of us,” Lord Diavolo said placatingly.

“Well hurry up!”

“Is that better?”

“It’d be better if you moved faster!”

Barbatos raised a brow at the… adjustments being made on the other side of the door, before deciding it was time to take his leave. He made a coughing noise to interrupt the two.

“I will be back my lord. I believe Solomon may be able to help, so I will find him posthaste,” Barbatos announced.

“Ah, Barbatos, I thought that this being your specialty… well if you think that is best, then we will try to figure things out while you find Solomon,” Lord Diavolo acquiesced.

Barbatos bowed.

“Good luck my lord,” Barbatos said before taking off.

He took a glance at his pocket watch as he left.

Thirty minutes should be long enough for the two to open up to each other. And hopefully not long enough that things went too far on school property…

***

Barbatos was honestly feeling a little deflated.

He would never show it on his face of course, not needing to burden his lord with his own stresses, but he’d honestly believed something would have happened by now. But apparently being an all-powerful demon lord also extended to being powerful enough to deflect every attempt Barbatos had made to getting his lord a boyfriend.

Despite every attempt, ranging further from magic handcuffs that had forced the two together for several hours, to a situation where the two had had to pretend to be lovers for a day (the amount of planning that one had required had taken several sleepless nights), nothing had changed.

Here Barbatos stood at Lord Diavolo’s side, serving him tea in the student council room to keep him company through some of the more tedious paperwork required of his position.

Here, like he had months ago, Barbatos stood listening as Diavolo recounted and listed the many wonderful qualities Belphegor had demonstrated today.

“And then he brushed his bangs to the side enough that I could see both his eyes! Both eyes, Barbatos! My heart can hardly tolerate one of his beautiful eyes!” Diavolo exclaimed in between signing off on his paperwork.

“That is a rare occurrence indeed,” Barbatos nodded.

“I’ve been fortunate to spend so much time with him lately, it feels like the fates are smiling on me,” Diavolo smiled. “It does make it quite hard to keep my feelings to myself though.”

Barbatos forcefully stopped the twitch of his eye.

“Perhaps it is a sign that you should let Master Belphegor know how you feel,” Barbatos suggested, despite knowing the response he was going to get.

The small laugh from Lord Diavolo was expected.

“What would you have me say? ‘Belphie, I’ve been in love with you for months and I’ve been secretly enjoying these absurd situations we keep finding ourselves in which only make me love you more’?”

A sharp inhale takes both of them by surprise.

“You WHAT?!”

Barbatos turns his head at a much steadier pace than Lord Diavolo, who startles so badly the whipping of his head looks painful.

Belphegor stands in the doorway, gaping with a face so red it could match Lord Diavolo’s jacket.

“B-Belphie,” Lord Diavolo stammers.

“Say it again!” Belphegor demands, eyes glued to Lord Diavolo.

“Belphie, I apologize I only meant—”

“Say it again!” Belphegor repeats.

Barbatos looks between the two, air filled with tension. He feels far less in shock than the other two, although ‘accidental confession’ was common enough that he should have seen it coming.

The atmosphere gets heavier with every second, and for a moment Barbatos fears these two could somehow manage to dismantle the accidental confession trope as they had with every single other one they’d encountered.

But with the resolved look on Lord Diavolo’s face, Barbatos finds a smile on his own.

Looks like things were going to work out after all.

Even so, Barbatos had no place here in this pivotal moment. He meant only to be a catalyst, not an active spectator.

So before Lord Diavolo could steel himself and repeat the words Barbatos had heard so many times, Barbatos opened a portal for himself and retreated to the Demon Lord’s castle in high spirits.

He’d have to wait here patiently to hear of Belphegor’s answer to Diavolo’s confession, but with what he’d observed the past few months, there was no doubt in his mind that he would accept.

And when Lord Diavolo finally returned home, with a face so bright and a smile so big it could be spotted from the other side of the house, Barbatos had his answer.

He could only hope his newfound romantic knowledge would be of use to his lord now that he was in a relationship as well.

Barbatos would read up on how to plan the ideal first date later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from one of the many belpholo conversations me and my friends had, and was too fun to not do!  
> Although, Barbatos is kind of an enigma and definitely harder to write, so I hope I did him justice! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading! Hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
